


Tak po prostu

by Taifics



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Atlanta, Multi, Nowy Jork, Podróże, Pomiędzy TOS a filmami TOS, Poniekąd AU, Poszukiwania tożsamości, Przyjaciele? Czy coś więcej? Coś innego?, San Fransisco, Urlop, Życie na wsi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taifics/pseuds/Taifics
Summary: Pięcioletnia misja dobiegła końca. Tak po prostu.Kirk dziedziczy farmę i małą stadninę koni w Ohio.Spock wyjeżdża do Nowego Jorku, by raz na zawsze rozstrzygnąć zagadkę własnej tożsamości.McCoy toczy walkę z zaściankową atmosferą sielankowych przedmieść Atlanty.Ostatecznie jednak wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Ohio.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kirk jako admirał wiecznie przykuty do biurka? Spock ostatecznie oczyszczający się ze wszelkich emocji poprzez Kolinahr? McCoy na emeryturze? Taki obraz przyszłości bohaterów odmalował przed widzem film Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Jak jednak do tego doszło? 
> 
> Poniższa historia jest długa, traktuje o poszukiwaniu siebie po pięciu latach spędzonych w kosmosie i odpowiada na pytanie, dlaczego Kirk, Spock i McCoy podjęli ostatecznie decyzje, zupełnie przecież sprzeczne z ich powołaniem, które jest tam, hen, wśród gwiazd. 
> 
> Opowieść jest w toku. Następne rozdziały zostaną zamieszczone, gdy tylko autorka je napisze! ;)

Pięcioletnia misja dobiegła końca. Tak po prostu. Najzwyczajniej w świecie, pewnego spokojnego popołudnia przyszła wiadomość od dowództwa Gwiezdnej Floty, wzywająca statek do powrotu. Kapitan James T. Kirk nagrał ostatni wpis do swojego dziennika, po raz ostatni podyktował sternikowi rozkazy ( _Panie Sulu, warp, czynnik 6, kierunek Ziemia_ ) i wrócił do kwatery, by spakować swój skromny dobytek.

To dziwne, myślał, składając w kostkę zieloną bluzę odświętnego munduru. Na samym początku ta misja, mimo oczywistej ekscytacji, wywoływała w nim także niepokojące wrażenie... nieskończoności, wiecznej tułaczki. W trakcie tych pięciu lat był chory miliony razy, umierający – setki, walczył z Klingonami, z Romulanami, a nawet z Gwiezdną Flotą, z własnymi podkomendnymi i... z tribblami. Tracił rozum i odzyskiwał go. Budziły go czerwone alarmy, zewsząd otaczała go czerń bezlitosnego kosmosu. Wtem nagle wszystko się skończyło. Wieczność skurczyła się do rozmiarów ziarenka soli.

Pięcioletnia misja dobiegła końca.

Tak po prostu.

***

A potem? Potem była huczna celebracja powrotu _U.S.S. Enterprise_. Były gratulacje i zapewnienia, że oni wszyscy, cała załoga oddała potomności olbrzymią przysługę, że raporty i dane przywiezione przez nich do bazy pomogą Federacji na tryliardy sposobów. ( _Odwiedziliście ponad siedemdziesiąt światów, spotkaliście przedstawicieli ponad sześćdziesięciu gatunków, odkryliście ponad dwadzieścia zupełnie nowych gatunków i cywilizacji! Możecie się poszczycić zasługami na polu etnograficznym, biologicznym, dyplomatycznym, inżynieryjnym..._ )

Kirkowi nie podobało się przyjęcie.

Nie czuł wcale dumy, nie czuł się wielki i doceniony. Czuł się obcy. Otrzymywał setki szczerych i nieszczerych życzeń od ważnych ludzi, których imion i rang nie byłby w stanie spamiętać, choćby nawet chciał. Załoga zresztą przechodziła przez podobne piekło społecznych interakcji. Jej członkowie oddaleni byli od siebie o lata świetlne; każdy z nich zajęty przyjmowaniem jakichś gratulacji czy odpowiadaniem na pytania.

Kirk widział Bonesa wykłócającego się (a może po prostu rozmawiającego?) z siwowłosym chirurgiem i neurotycznym kardiologiem. Dostrzegł też w tłumie Scotty'ego, wymieniającego spostrzeżenia z grupą podekscytowanych, młodych inżynierów. W oddali mignęła mu sylwetka Spocka, otoczonego ciasnym kręgiem posągowych Wolkan i dyskutującego z nimi o czymś, co zapewne tylko Wolkanie mogli zrozumieć.

Byli tam wszyscy; wszyscy razem, a jednak dziwnie osobno. Znajomi nagle stali się obcymi.

Kirk był sam.

I w niczym nie pomogły szepty i zapewnienia, o czekającym go niebawem awansie na admirała, bo myśl o zmianie rangi potęgowała tylko wrażenie, że misja się skończyła.

Tak po prostu.

***

Załoga została wysłana na trzymiesięczne wakacje. Żadna formalna decyzja o przyszłych przydziałach nie została jeszcze podjęta. Mieli odpoczywać, aklimatyzować się, resocjalizować się, leczyć fizyczne i psychiczne urazy.

Oczywiście, na urlop nie zostali wysłani ci, którzy postanowili zrezygnować ze służby. Ku zdziwieniu Kirka, było ich wielu. Jedna trzecia załogi uznała, że nigdy więcej nie chce widzieć kosmosu, statków i superinteligentnych obcych ze skłonnościami do zabijania, niszczenia lub kontrolowania umysłów... Po chwili zastanowienia Kirk uznał, że właściwie nie powinno go to dziwić. Tak, jak i to, że wśród tych, którzy zrezygnowali był Leonard McCoy. Najwyraźniej kosmos zaszedł mu za skórę o jeden raz za dużo. To prawdopodobnie dobrze, uznał Kirk z uśmiechem, bo, gdyby wszechświat zirytował Bonesa jeszcze jeden raz więcej, to biedny, stary wszechświat mógłby tego nie przeżyć.

– Trzymiesięczne wakacje – westchnął Kirk, odchylając się w fotelu.

Siedział przy biurku w swoim apartamencie w San Fransisco i kończył ostateczny raport z misji, porządkował pliki, odbierał wiadomości, kasował wiadomości i... spoglądał na testament.

Okazało się, że podczas jego nieobecności na Ziemi, zmarła ciotka Marcia; jego ostatnia żyjąca krewna. Zostawiła mu w spadku wszystko, a to oznaczało farmę w Ohio wraz ze stadniną koni. Do czasu ewentualnego przejęcia nieruchomości (i ruchomości), majątkiem zarządzał przyjaciel ciotki, duchowny z pobliskiego miasteczka. To prawdopodobnie oznaczało, że farma była w koszmarnym stanie. Kirk miał nadzieję, że ktoś kompetentny zajął się zwierzętami.

– Co z tym zrobić... – mruknął pod nosem, wyglądając przez okno. Słońce zachodziło, barwiąc białe iglice wieżowców na złoto.

Ciotka Marcia i wujek Tom nie mogli mieć dzieci i być może dlatego oboje darzyli szczególną sympatią swojego małego siostrzeńca, Jimmy'ego, który odwiedzał ich co wakacje. Rodzice chłopca zawsze uważali, że dziecko powinno spędzać dużo czasu na świeżym powietrzu z dala od statków kosmicznych, stacji kosmicznych... kosmosu. Chętnie więc zostawiali go u wujostwa.

Na kosmos przyjdzie czas, mawiał ojciec (o ile sam nie był akurat w kosmosie), jeszcze będziesz miał go dosyć, twierdził. Naucz się jeździć konno, Jimmy, korzystaj z tego, że masz nad sobą słońce i czyste niebo. Kiedyś, być może, otaczać cię będą tylko gwiazdy i czarny, bezkresny wszechświat.

Kirk uśmiechnął się – ojciec miał rację.

Po śmierci wujka Toma, ciotka Marcia została sama, a Jim akurat wtedy wydoroślał i więcej nie odwiedził jej w wakacje. Prawdę rzekłszy – nie odwiedził jej już ani razu. Na początku tej jego dorosłości odpisywał czasem na listy holograficzne ciotki, potem jednak... Potem była Akademia, sukcesy, awans, „najmłodszy kapitan statku w dziejach” i inne takie... Zapomniał.

Mimo tego niewybaczalnego zaniedbania, ta starsza pani, która nosiła mokasyny do flanelowej spódnicy, która tak troskliwie się nim zajmowała, zapisała mu wszystko.

– Trzymiesięczne wakacje... – wymamrotał Kirk z namysłem, po czym sięgnął po PADD i zamaszystym gestem podpisał odpowiedni dokument.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Spock nie wrócił z ojcem na Wolkan. Sarek nie był usatysfakcjonowany decyzją syna. Nie powiedział tego wprost, ale było w jego postawie coś, co dobitnie świadczyło o dezaprobacie.

– Co zamierzasz, synu? – zapytał na odchodnym ojciec, dzień po powitalnym przyjęciu w kwaterze głównej Gwiezdnej Floty w San Fransisco.

– Zamierzam skorzystać z prawa do urlopu – odparł Spock.

Sarek drgnął lekko, jakby słowo „urlop” sprawiało mu fizyczny dyskomfort:

– Wypoczynek to rzecz ludzka – oświadczył spokojnie.

– Nie będę wypoczywał – wyjaśnił Spock. – Poświęcę czas na staranne zaplanowanie mojej dalszej kariery.

Sarek przytaknął zdawkowo:

– Rozumiem – powiedział prosto. – Spodziewam się jednak, że po... urlopie... wrócisz na Wolkan, by podjąć _Kolinahr_. To logiczna decyzja.

Spock zawahał się. Cisza nie mogła trwać dłużej niż trzy sekundy (dwie sekundy i osiemdziesiąt pięć setnych), ale to wystarczyło, by rysy ojca stężały – musiał zobaczyć cień wątpliwości w oczach syna.

– A nawet konieczna – dodał Sarek.

– Podejmę decyzję po urlopie – odparł Spock, nieznacznie unosząc brew.

Sarek mruknął z namysłem i kiwnął głową:

– A do tego czasu... – uniósł dłoń w geście pozdrowienia: – _Dif-tor heh smusma, sa-fu_.

– _Dif-tor heh smusma, sa-mekh._

***

Spock został w San Fransisco.

Apartament, który przydzieliła mu Gwiezdna Flota zaprojektowano tak, by jak najlepiej odzwierciedlał wnętrze przeciętnego wolkańskiego domu; był więc pogrążony w wiecznym półmroku, silnie pachnący kadzidłem i niesamowicie duszny. Na ścianach porozwieszano draperie z cytatami z dzieł Suraka, a na jednej z nich umieszczono imponujący ażurowy gobelin z napisem _Kol-Ut-Shan_. Wszystkie słowa wyszyto wdzięcznymi, wolkańskimi literami.

Ktokolwiek odpowiadał za wystrój zrobił wszystko, by sprostać potrzebom kulturowym jego mieszkańca. Spock zamknął za sobą drzwi i natychmiast poczuł się tak, jakby podjął zgoła odmienną decyzję i wrócił z ojcem na rodzimą planetę, do domu, w którym dorastał.

Wolkan planował oddać się całonocnej medytacji, by następnego dnia rano jego umysł był czysty, rozsądny, oddzielony od emocji, których istnieniu nie sposób było dłużej zaprzeczać.

Pięcioletnia misja odcisnęła na Spocku swoje piętno. Czy to z racji swojego mieszanego dziedzictwa, czy po prostu przebywania z ludźmi przez zbyt długi okres czasu, jego zdolność panowania nad odczuciami znacząco osłabła. Ta ułomność zaś była powodem jego rosnącej frustracji; zaciemniała osąd, utrudniała nawigowanie w tym nowym świecie bez misji, bez zajęcia, bez celu.

Ojciec miał rację – tylko studia _Kolinahr_ mogły uleczyć go z tej nieznośnej choroby. Takiej decyzji nie można było jednak podjąć pochopnie, pod wpływem emocji, a te nieustannie dręczyły umysł Spocka.

– Paradoks – oświadczył Wolkan pustemu pomieszczeniu i natychmiast pożałował, że to słowo opuściło jego usta.

Mówił sam do siebie.

Zupełnie jak...

C _złowiek_.

Jakby tego było mało, pokój natychmiast zaczął go irytować. _Irracjonalnie._ Tylko dlatego, że był tak niesamowicie wolkański i pusty.

Spock westchnął ciężko. Był niemal pewny, że nie uda mu się medytacja. Zapach kadzidła dusił go, ciemność zasmucała. Był zły na emocje, na całą swoją ludzką połowę, ale jednocześnie denerwowała go sama myśl o powrocie na Wolkan, myśl o wiecznie niedostępnym ojcu, którego nie sposób było zadowolić oraz o wieloletnim szkoleniu _Kolinahr_ w klasztorze, na spalonej słońcem pustyni.

Wolkan bez większych nadziei zajął przestrzeń w rogu pomieszczenia, przeznaczoną na medytację. Skrzyżował nogi. Zamknął oczy.

To logiczne, że misja się skończyła – pomyślał nagle Spock.

Miała trwać pięć lat. Minęło pięć lat.

Najgorsze jednak było to, że te pięć lat minęło... tak po prostu.

***


	3. Chapter 3

– Nie będę się wydurniał! – oświadczył bezceremonialnie doktor Leonard McCoy i zatrzasnął drzwi przed nosem Boba, Billa czy jak mu tam, do cholery, było. Nachalny sąsiad stał jeszcze chwilę na werandzie, niewątpliwie wydeptując dziurę w i tak już wystarczająco dziurawej wycieraczce, po czym zrezygnowany poczłapał ścieżką do swojego domu.

Bones westchnął ciężko, a jego wzrok instynktownie powędrował do góry, gdzie w małym pokoiku na poddaszu, w szufladzie sekretarzyka ukryta była paczka nielegalnych, tytoniowych papierosów.

Doktor burknął coś niezrozumiałego i pokręcił głową:

– Ci przeklęci sąsiedzi zrujnują mi zdrowie! – wymamrotał i poczłapał leniwie w stronę kuchni. – Wystarczy, że rujnują mi urlop, ale zdrowie? Co moje zdrowie im zrobiło? Urlop! Też mi ur...

– Ty nie masz urlopu – oznajmił dziarski głos, przyprawiając McCoya o zawał serca.

W kuchni, ściskając wielką papierową torbę z zakupami stała jego starsza siostra.

– Grace! – sapnął Bones, łapiąc się za serce. – Ty też masz coś przeciwko mojemu zdrowiu?

– Zrezygnowałeś, pamiętasz? – kontynuowała, stawiając zakupy na stole. – Wybacz, że wchodzę od ogrodu, ale tędy miałam bliżej. Kupiłam ci kilka rzeczy. Nie przyzwyczajaj się. Po prostu nie wierzę w syntezatory jedzenia. Nic nie jest w stanie zastąpić prawdziwej sałaty i pomidorów...

– Przypomnij mi, dlaczego właściwie dałem ci klucze? – zapytał McCoy swoim najbardziej zgryźliwym tonem.

– Bo jestem twoją kochającą siostrą, a ty jesteś starym paranoikiem, który boi się, że, jeżeli umrze, to nikt się o tym nie dowie i jego zwłoki będą rozkładały się w salonie przez tydzień, karmiąc muchy – odparła lekkim tonem, rozpakowując torbę. – Poza tym mogę ci czasem przynieść coś, czego nie wyprodukowała maszyna. Nie ma za co, tak w ogóle. Pomidory są z mojego ogrodu. Sałata też. I jabłka.

McCoy wzruszył ramionami, akceptując wszystko, co powiedziała i bez słowa zaczął wyciągać produkty z torby.

– Czym znowu wkurzył cię Ben Hobbs-Johnson? – zapytała Grace, układając jabłka w schludny stosik na paterze.

– A więc tak nazywał się ten facet! – zawołał McCoy. – Wiedziałem, że to było coś z „B” na początku!

Grace spojrzała na niego tak, jak starsze siostry zawsze spoglądają na młodszych braci, nie ważne, czy są starsze o rok, czy o dziesięć lat.

Uśmiechnęła się.

Bones zmarszczył brwi:

– Ten facet, Ben Rodzinne-Space-Kombi czy tam Ben Kombinezon-Polo, wymyślił sobie, że byłbym idealnym kandydatem na współorganizatora osiedlowego pikniku niedzielnego na podwórku parafii! – Grace zaczęła chichotać, więc doktor podniósł głos: – To nie wszystko! – dodał. – Ben Piwny-Brzuch stwierdził też, że byłoby, tu cytuję, „klawo”, gdybym zechciał „machnąć” przemowę o tym jak „fajno” jest w kosmosie! – wyjaśnił, gestykulując przy tym i krzywiąc się teatralnie.

Grace roześmiała się, a jej brązowe oczy, tak podobne do oczu matki, mieniły się w słońcu.

– Leonard... – wykrztusiła w końcu, opanowując śmiech i ocierając piegowatą twarz z łez rozbawienia – Nie dasz się ucywilizować, co? – zagadnęła wesoło, ale, widząc, że twarz Bonesa spochmurniała, pokręciła głową i rzekła: – Zabaw się! Choć raz weź w czymś udział, to sąsiedzi dadzą ci spokój. Zrozum ich, to banda tatuśków, żyjących na nudnym osiedlu podmiejskim w Atlancie. Najbardziej ekscytująca aktywność w ich życiu to piątkowy mecz softballa z dzieciakami. I nagle pojawiasz się ty, uosobienie ich dziecięcych fantazji, prawdziwy astronauta...

– Starszy Oficer Medyczny Gwiezdnej Floty – poprawił ją natychmiast brat. – Były – dodał po chwili.

– Astronauta... – powtórzyła z naciskiem. – W ich oczach jesteś astronautą. No i pojawia się taki i co? Nic. Bo zamiast się nad nimi zlitować i „machnąć” kilka frazesów o tym jak „fajno” jest w kosmosie, poprawić im humor, woli być starym, zgryźliwym ekscentrykiem.

McCoy pokręcił poważnie głową:

– Rzecz w tym, że w kosmosie wcale nie jest „fajno” – powiedział. – Nie będę opowiadał bzdur o tym, jaki wspaniały jest wszechświat i, jak mili są kosmici, bo nie chcę, żeby dzieciaki Benów i Bobów z przedmieść Atlanty, zwabione iluzją przygody, wstąpiły potem do Akademii i za dwadzieścia lat umarły gdzieś na orbicie Saturna od infekcji roznoszonej przez andoriańską glizdę błotną!

Grace skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi, co, jak wiedział Bones, oznaczało, że chciała się kłócić:

– A co, jeżeli dzieciaki Benów i Bobów pójdą na medycynę i ocalą życie dzieciakom Billów na orbicie Saturna od śmieci spowodowanej taką infekcją?

McCoy uśmiechnął się zupełnie niewesoło:

– Na dwoje babka wróżyła – stwierdził. – A ze mnie żaden mówca motywacyjny...

– Zawsze jest więc szansa, że ich zniechęcisz – odparła Grace z nutą rozbawienia w głosie.

Bones parsknął krótko.

– No dalej, zgódź się! – namawiała siostra, szturchając brata łokciem w żebro. – Nie możesz tu siedzieć sam i robić nic do końca wszechświata!

– Nie – odmówił stanowczo doktor. – Gdyby Bóg chciał, żebym był klaunem, to dałby mi mniej cyniczne usposobienie. Nie będę się wydurniał.

– To co będziesz robił? – zapytała Grace. – Poważnie. Zamierzasz całe życie spędzić w domu rodzinnym, od czasu do czasu, wyganiając sąsiadów z werandy i fantazjując o tej paczce nielegalnych fajek?

– Skąd wiesz o...

– A jak myślisz, kto dbał o ten dom, gdy ty walczyłeś z andoriańskimi glizdami? Znam go jak własną kieszeń!

Bones zaśmiał się:

– Słowo daję, jesteś telepatką! – zawołał wesoło. – Znałem kiedyś jedną taką. Miranda Jones się nazywała. Musiała studiować na Wolkanie, żeby nie zwariować. Lepiej uważaj, bo ciebie też wyślą na Wolkan. Paskudne miejsce. Tam nawet ja śmiało mógłbym uchodzić za klauna. Tylko publiczność byłaby strasznie drętwa. Mój znajomy jest Wolkanem i, mówię ci, że...

– I na pewno rezygnujesz? – przerwała mu nagle Grace.

McCoy zamrugał gwałtownie zupełnie zbity z tropu:

– Złożyłem już formularz – powiedział głucho.

– Tak po prostu? – zapytała.

– Tak po prostu – zgodził się McCoy, spoglądając w dal niewidzącym wzrokiem.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Kirk utknął na odludziu. Zewsząd otaczały go zielone równiny, sięgające horyzontu, który łączył je z błękitnym, bezchmurnym niebem.

– Cudnie... – wymamrotał Jim pod nosem, gdy jedenasta próba ożywienia silnika przedpotopowego pikapa zakończyła się fiaskiem. Auto charknęło, zarzęziło i ucichło.

Kirk niechętnie opuścił samochód i uniósł maskę. Jego oczom ukazała się plątanina kabli i żelastwa, o której miał dość mgliste pojęcie. Gdyby to był statek kosmiczny, to zapewne wiedziałby, co robić. Rozpadający się air-pikap nie był jednak statkiem. Był ruiną. Jim kupił go bezcen tylko dlatego, że tak bardzo przypominał mu stary, elektryczny air-car ciotki. Nostalgia wygrała. Rozsądek poniósł sromotną porażkę.

– Ty stary, sentymentalny durniu – burknął Kirk, zastanawiając się, co powinien uczynić. Wezwać pomoc drogową? Zaryzykować samodzielną naprawę? Do domu ciotki nie było daleko... Pół kilometra?

– A niech cię szlag! – oświadczył pikapowi, po czym zamknął maskę, obszedł samochód, zakasał rękawy kraciastej koszuli i zaczął pchać. – Bones... zawsze... mi... mówił, że.. muszę... więcej... ćwiczyć! – wysapał, pchając elektrycznego gruchota po błotnistej drodze, gdzieś na trawiastej równinie w Ohio.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Nowy Jork był niesamowicie głośnym i chaotycznym miastem, w czym z grubsza przypominał San Fransisco. Na tym jednak podobieństwa się kończyły. San Fransisco było komfortowo jasne, słoneczne i nowoczesne, Nowy Jork zaś był ciemny, deszczowy i przedziwnie... stary.

Spocka przytłaczały ceglane budynki mieszkalne; szare, dostojne i niedopuszczające promieni słonecznych do wąskich przejść ściśniętych pomiędzy nimi. Niepokoiły go wieżowce – smukłe, monstrualnie wysokie o spiczastych zwieńczeniach. Nieprzyjemne wrażenie potęgował jeszcze fakt, że obcych było w Nowym Jorku znacznie mniej niż w San Fransisco. Ludzkie twarze zwracały się w stronę Wolkana, a błękitne, szare, zielone oczy mierzyły go podejrzliwie. Był tu zupełnie sam. Obcy.

Było okropnie zimno. Spock szacował, że temperatura oscylowała w granicach dwunastu i pół stopnia Celsjusza, a dla kogoś wychowanego na pustynnym Wolkanie oznaczało to siarczysty mróz. Spock drżał z zimna, pocierał ramiona dłońmi, próbując się rozgrzać, ale nie bardzo mu to wychodziło. W tym nieprzyjaznym środowisku nie mógł skupić się na kontroli nad ośrodkiem odczuwania w mózgu, więc wyraźnie czuł dotkliwe, drażniące zmysły zimno.

Zacisnął kołnierz kurtki ciaśniej i ruszył szybkim krokiem przed siebie.

Wałęsał się po ulicach miasta od dwóch godzin, bo jego I-Com (komunikator z systemem nawigacyjnym, siecią bezprzewodową i innymi przydatnymi funkcjami) został zaatakowany przez jakiegoś lokalnego wirusa komputerowego i odmówił współpracy. Sfrustrowany Spock usiłował pojąć zasady funkcjonowania lokalnych środków transportu, ale nie szło mu to najlepiej.

Mimo usilnych starań, Wolkan nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak działają taksówki. Każda, którą próbował złapać odlatywała, mijała go obojętnie i znikała za jakimś zakrętem. Wiedział, że z „łapaniem” taksówek wiąże się jakaś szczególna konfiguracja sygnałów, nie wiedział jednak jaka. Ludzie po prostu krzyczeli okropnie głośno i machali dłońmi... To nie mogło być trudne... Zapewne krzyczał zbyt cicho? Lub machał zbyt apatycznie? Wolkan zmarszczył brwi, uważnie obserwując przelatującą nieopodal taksówkę:

– TAKSI! – zawołał, unosząc prawą dłoń w geście przyzywania.

Pojazd nie zatrzymał się. Taksówka zniknęła za rogiem.

– Ta była zajęta – powiedziała dziwna zielonowłosa kobieta, materializując się u boku Spocka. – Zresztą i tak by się nie zatrzymała, bo to pasmo jest jednokierunkowe, a ty stoisz nie tam gdzie trzeba. Nie mogłaby cię zgarnąć, bo jechałaby wtedy pod prąd.

– Rozumiem – odparł Spock poważnie.

Kobieta, a właściwie dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. W wardze miała kolczyk, nosiła ciężkie fioletowe buty i jaskrawo żółtą kurtkę. Ogólny efekt był dość szokujący.

– Pierwszy raz w Nowym Jorku? – zapytała.

Wolkan miał pięcioletnie doświadczenie w kontaktach z ludźmi, więc natychmiast rozpoznał takie zachowanie jako próbę rozpoczęcia codziennej konwersacji, znanej też jako _small talk_. To był jeden z tych irracjonalnych rytuałów, których nie sposób było uniknąć. Trzeba było po prostu je odprawić i liczyć, że nie zajmą zbyt dużo czasu potrzebnego na pracę.

– Tak – odparł.

– To widać – stwierdziła rezolutnie.

Spock zamrugał. Skoro to widać, to dlaczego pytała? Kapitan czasami tak robił. Co to oznaczało? Mózg Wolkana natychmiast odtworzył stosowny przykład:

– _Nie myśli pan, że to dość nieefektywne, by wciąż pytać mnie o rzeczy, o których już pan zdecydował? – zapytał niegdyś Spock kapitana._

_Na co ten odparł z uśmiechem:_

– _To mi zapewnia emocjonalny komfort._

Ach, tak, oczywiście, ludzie potrzebują nieustannego potwierdzania tego, co już wiedzą. To daje im iluzję kontroli nad rzeczywistością. Nic z tym nie trzeba robić. Wystarczy przytaknąć.

Spock przytaknął.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego dziwnie. Widocznie zamyślił się dłużej, niż mu się wydawało.

– Pani wybaczy, jestem nieco...

– Zagubiony? – zasugerowała.

– Owszem – zgodził się Spock, mając przy tym wrażenie, że utknął w błędnym kole _small talku_ , który nigdy się nie skończy.

Dziewczyna schowała dłonie do kieszeni kurtki i skinęła krótko głową:

– Jasne – skwitowała. – A dokąd pan zmierza? Może będę mogła pomóc? Jestem stąd. Całe życie w Nowym Jorku!

– Próbuję znaleźć _Bedford Aveneu_ – odparł Spock.

Dziewczyna gwizdnęła przeciągle (Wolkan uniósł znacząco jedną brew):

– No nieźle! – zawołała. – To co pan robi na Manhattanie? Bez obrazy – dodała pospiesznie. – Po prostu... Jest pan z Wolkana, no nie? Wy na ogół jesteście strasznie ogarnięci i w ogóle. Tak słyszałam... A Manhattan jest ze dwadzieścia kilometrów od Brooklynu! Kawał drogi!

Spock stłumił uczucie, które zidentyfikował wstępnie jako „irytację” lub może „frustrację”.

– Mój I-Com został uszkodzony – odparł spokojnie. – To znacząco utrudniło podróż. Właśnie próbowałem złapać taksówkę, ale nie znam zasad rządzącymi łapaniem taksówek. Ponadto Nowy Jork okazał się być dosyć...

– Porąbanym miastem? – zasugerowała wesoło dziewczyna, szczerząc zęby w wyjątkowo zębatym uśmiechu.

– Można tak to ująć – stwierdził rzeczowo Spock. – Brak mu pewnej znanej mi przestrzennej organizacji, transporterów oraz... – resztę zdania urwało krótkie, kocie kichnięcie. Wolkan zamrugał zdziwiony. Nigdy jeszcze nie kichał. Nie wiedział nawet, że Wolkanie mogą kichać. – Przepraszam – powiedział, instynktownie czyniąc za dość społecznej konwencji.

– Nie przejmuj się pan, ale hej – parsknęła dziewczyna – ale masz... ma pan minę! Słowo daję! – wypaliła, po czym zmierzyła go uważnym wzrokiem. – Rany, niemądra jestem. Kojarzę powiedzonko „gorąco jak na Wolkanie”. Pewnie panu zimno, co? Jasne. To może zrobimy tak: ja pomogę panu złapać taksówkę na Brooklyn, a w zamian za to pan wypije ze mną kawę? Umowa stoi?

Spock przyjrzał się dziwnej dziewczynie. Nie mogła mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat, jej strój był bardzo osobliwy, a ekspresja emocjonalna przyprawiała go o ból głowy. Ta rozentuzjazmowana istota miała jednak w sobie coś szczerego, coś specyficznie niewinnego, co mają w sobie ludzkie dzieci oraz nadpobudliwe szczenięta. Ten aspekt łagodził nieco ból głowy wywołany nieustannym jazgotem. Poza tym rozpaczliwie potrzebował przewodnika...

– Nie piję kawy – odparł Spock powoli.

– Tak się tylko mówi – wyjaśniła dziewczyna. – Może być herbata, mleko, wrzątek, czy cokolwiek Wolkanie piją. To jak będzie?

– Umowa stoi – zgodził się Spock i natychmiast zrozumiał, że popełnił niezamierzone _faux pas_. – Pani wybaczy, nie przedstawiłem się – dodał naprędce – mam na imię Spock.

– Jestem Toby. Toby Jones – odparła dziewczyna. – I dajmy sobie spokój z formalnościami, co? Jaka tam ze mnie „pani”!

– Niech tak będzie – zgodził się Wolkan i podążył za Toby.

– Znam świetną kawiarnię! – zawołała wesoło. – Tu, znaczy, o tam, za rogiem! Zaraz się rozgrzejesz! Mają świetne ciastka z malinami. Wolkanie jedzą maliny? – Spock przytaknął. – Świetnie! Ale ja dużo gadam! Przepraszam, ale wiesz, ja w życiu nie spotkałam obcego!

Wolkan zwolnił nieznacznie i zmarszczył brwi:

– To zastanawiające – stwierdził. – Jesteśmy w jednym z największych miast Ameryki, a ty nigdy nie spotkałaś obcego?

Toby nachmurzyła się:

– No nie – odparła. – A widzisz tu w ogóle jakichś obcych, Spock?

– Zauważyłem, że Nowy Jork jest dość jednorodny, jeżeli chodzi o etniczne zróżnicowanie, nie poświęciłem jednak temu spostrzeżeniu więcej uwagi – powiedział Wolkan i zerknął na Toby. – Dlaczego tak jest?

– To przez podatki – wyjaśniła. – Jeszcze zanim się urodziłam, Nowy Jork był koszmarnie przeludniony. Kiedy zaczęły się szerzyć choroby, a z bezdomnymi nikt nie mógł sobie poradzić, to rada miasta nałożyła na obcych cholernie wysokie podatki, żeby zostali tylko ludzie, bo to nasza planeta i inne takie bzdety. Wprost tego nie mówili, bo by ich Federacja skasowała, ale taki był przekaz. No i jak się urodziłam, to w mieście nie został już żaden obcy. W akcie protestu do miasta od lat nikt z innych planet nie przyjeżdża, ani w celach turystycznych, ani w żadnych innych. No dobra, czasami przyjeżdżają, ale bardzo rzadko. Mam dwadzieścia dwa lata, a ty jesteś pierwszym, którego widzę na żywo, słowo daję!

– Takie przepisy są niewątpliwie sprzeczne z prawem Federacji – powiedział Spock. – Mogę przytoczyć odpowiednie akty prawne. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nikt dotąd nie podważył tej ustawy podatkowej.

– Rada była cwana. Tak to prawo wymyślili, że nie da się go podważyć! – oznajmiła Toby poważnie. – Myślisz, że Federacja nie próbowała? Jedyne, co zdziałali, to to, że od razu zarządzili nowy przepis, że od teraz już tak nie można, ale...

– Prawo nie działa wstecz – Spock dokończył.

– No! – zgodziła się żywiołowo Toby.

Spock westchnął ciężko:

– Myślałem, że lata ksenofobii i rasizmu Ziemia ma już za sobą.

– Oficjalnie tak, ale, wiesz jak to jest... a może nie wiesz? No, bo, jak to możliwe, że nie wiedziałeś o tym, co się dzieje w Nowym Jorku. Znaczy, wszyscy o tym wiedzą! To niezła sensacja. Federacja walczy z tym prawem od lat.

– Przez ostatnich dziewiętnaście lat byłem uczestnikiem misji eksploracyjnych Gwiezdnej Floty i bardzo rzadko odwiedzałem Ziemię – wyjaśnił Spock. – Niuanse lokalnych afer politycznych mogły umknąć mojej uwadze. Wcześniej studiowałem i niestety nie mogłem poświęcić...

– Jesteś z Floty?! – zawołała podekscytowana Toby, niemal potykając się o swoje wielkie buciory.

Wolkan przytaknął:

– Jestem oficerem naukowym.

– No jasne! Pewnie, że naukowym! – potwierdziła radośnie dziewczyna, prowadząc go po schodkach do jakiejś anonimowej kawiarni. Otworzyła przed nim drzwi. – Musisz mi opowiedzieć o kosmosie i statkach! Taka jestem ciekawa! Kiedy byłam młodsza bardzo chciałam wstąpić do Akademii, ale, wiesz jak jest, nie miałam ani najlepszych stopni, ani forsy na podróż do San Fransisco.

Spock zajął miejsce przy stoliku obok okna, zdjął plecak i postawił go obok siebie na krześle. Toby usiadła naprzeciwko i natychmiast podsunęła mu kartę:

– Wybierz, co chcesz – powiedziała z uśmiechem – ja stawiam!

Wolkan przechylił lekko głowę, wyrażając tym konsternację:

– Wydaje mi się, że to sprzeczne z ogólnie panującą konwencją społeczną – odparł. – Ty pomagasz mi złapać taksówkę, ja stawiam kawę. Tak powinno być. Inaczej układ jest niesprawiedliwy.

Toby zaśmiała się perliście:

– W sumie to w umowie nic nie było o tym, kto stawia.

– To prawda. Przedmiotem umowy był sam akt picia.

– Tu cię mam! – ogłosiła triumfalnie dziewczyna. – Ja stawiam. Koniec tematu.

Spock przytaknął zdawkowo i wybrał z listy herbatę z imbirem i miodem. Toby zamówiła czarną kawę.

Byli jedynymi klientami kawiarni, która, swoją drogą, wyglądała dosyć podejrzanie. Była ciasna, ciemna i obskurna, a na blatach (poza odbarwieniami i plamami po napojach) znajdowały się gdzieniegdzie napisy pozostawione przez osoby, które, zdaniem Spocka, karygodnie nadużywały barwnych metafor. Ogólnie, miejsce stanowiło wdzięczne odzwierciedlenie ducha samego Nowego Jorku. Toby zapewniała jednak, że mimo nieciekawego wyglądu kawiarnia nadrabiała dobrą herbatą, kawą i ciastkami. Gdy znudzona kelnerka przyniosła ich napoje, Spock musiał przyznać dziewczynie rację. Herbata istotnie smakowała doskonale. Pił ostrożnie, żeby się nie poparzyć i rozkoszował się ciepłem, które ogrzewało jego przemarznięte ciało.

– Co to ja... – zaczęła Toby. – A! Tak! Opowiedz mi o swojej ostatniej wyprawie!

– To byłaby bardzo długa historia – odparł Spock. – Ostatnia misja, w której brałem udział trwała pięć lat.

Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się komicznie:

– Aż pięć?! – zdziwiła się. – Tyle czasu bez słońca?

– Niezupełnie. To była wyprawa eksploracyjna, więc wielokrotnie odwiedzaliśmy planety, które oświetlało niemal ziemskie słońce.

– Opowiedz! – poprosiła energicznie Toby i Spock opowiadał.

Mówił o Charliem X, o Nomadzie, o Horcie. Opowiadał o Platonianach, którzy zmusili załogę do śpiewu i tańca, o planecie Ekos, na której zapanował nazistowski reżim, o planecie bez nazwy, na której panowały dzieci. O zamku na skale z olbrzymim czarnym kotem, o inscenizowanej strzelaninie w O.K. Corral... Z każdym zaś słowem przywoływał w umyśle obrazy niedawnej przeszłości i ten nowy świat bez zajęcia unieszczęśliwiał go jeszcze bardziej.

Toby przez całą historię nie przerwała mu ani słowem; uśmiechała się, przytakiwała i spoglądała na niego jak dziecko, słuchające baśni o fantastycznych krainach.

W pewnym momencie opowieść się urwała i Wolkan stracił wątek, spoglądając gdzieś w dal.

– Co tu robisz? – zapytała nagle Toby, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

– Cała załoga została wysłana na urlop.

– Dobra, ale co ty robisz tutaj? – Toby machnęła dłonią w stronę okna: – W Nowym Jorku – dodała – miejscu tak dalekim od gwiazd, jak to tylko możliwe.

Spock niemal się uśmiechnął. Kąciki ust zadrżały mu niebezpiecznie.

– Cóż, jak widać, błądzę bez celu – odparł z westchnieniem.

– Co takiego jest na _Bedford Aveneu_?

– Mieszkanie rodzinne mojej matki.

Toby zamrugała:

– Ale przecież...

– Moja matka jest człowiekiem. Ojciec jest Wolkanem – wyjaśnił Spock.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową:

– Zupełnie nie przypominasz człowieka – stwierdziła rzeczowo.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Wolkan z wdzięcznością.

Toby parsknęła śmiechem w resztkę swojej kawy.

– Nie znajduję aspektu humorystycznego w moim podziękowaniu – rzekł Spock, unosząc nieznacznie brew.

– To nic, Spock, nic – zapewniła Toby, opanowując śmiech. – Dobra – dodała, poważniejąc – ale po co? Co jest takiego ważnego w mieszkaniu twojej matki, że chcesz w nim spędzić wakacje? Znaczy, nie lubisz Nowego Jorku i to widać. Trudno się dziwić, swoją drogą. Dlaczego więc tu jesteś? Dlaczego jeszcze nie uciekłeś z krzykiem?

Spock zmarszczył brwi:

– Wolkanie nie krzyczą w trakcie ucieczki – stwierdził, ale natychmiast zrozumiał, że „tak się tylko mówi”, bo Toby znów wyglądała, jakby miała wybuchnąć śmiechem. – Rozumiem – zapewnił ją poważnie. – Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, jestem tu, by lepiej poznać swoje ludzkie dziedzictwo. Matka podarowała mi kartę aktywacyjną do mieszkania, w którym dorastała, a które zostawili jej rodzice. Uznałem, że mogę zacząć studium nad swoim ziemskim pochodzeniem od odwiedzenia go.

– Jasne – odparła Toby. – Ale wydaje mi się, że więcej byś się dowiedział o swoim ludzkim dziedzictwie, spędzając czas z żywymi ludźmi, niż odwiedzając zakurzone mieszkania...

Spock dopił resztkę herbaty i pozwolił, by słodki, lekko pikantny posmak pozostał dłużej na jego języku.

– Być może – odparł po chwili, ściskając w dłoniach stygnący kubek i spoglądając z namysłem na zielone liście na jego dnie. – Jako naukowiec uważam jednak, że wiedzę należy czerpać ze wszelkich dostępnych źródeł.

Toby uśmiechnęła się słabo:

– Pewnie, że tak – zgodziła się i westchnęła przeciągle. Spock odniósł wrażenie, że powiedział coś niewłaściwego. Nie wiedział co. Nie zdążył jednak zapytać, gdzie popełnił błąd, bo dziewczyna dodała: – To co? Idziemy? Skołujmy ci taksówkę, zanim zrobi się ciemno i jeszcze zimniej.

Spock przytaknął, wstał i zabrał swój plecak. Toby zapłaciła za napoje i oboje opuścili kawiarnię.

***


	6. Chapter 6

Wszystko na świecie się starzeje; starzeją się ludzie, starzeją się domy – pomyślał Kirk z westchnieniem, gdy w końcu dotarł na farmę ciotki.

Posesja była zaniedbana; bujna trawa sięgała do kolan, jabłoń, na którą zwykł się wspinać w dzieciństwie skarlała i wyschła, a ogrodzenie było w wielu miejscach uszkodzone. Niebawem okazało się też, że dach był dziurawy, w spiżarni zalęgły się myszy, a w stodole znajdowały się stogi zgniłego siana. Zepsuty pikap pasował do tego podupadającego majątku jak znalazł.

Tylko niewielka stajnia była w pełni zdatna do użytku; sucha i dobrze uszczelniona. W środku, w dużych boksach stały cztery konie.

Kirk uśmiechnął się na ich widok:

– Cześć – szepnął, gładząc chrapy jabłkowitej klaczy. Zwierzę parsknęło przyjaźnie w odpowiedzi.

Mężczyzna przywitał się z pozostałą trójką koni, upewnił się, że mają w poidłach wodę i świeże siano w korytach. Pastor McFerry, który opiekował się zwierzętami naprawdę się postarał. Wszystkie cztery konie były w dobrym zdrowiu.

Kirk spotkał się z duchownym w drodze na farmę, by odebrać klucze do domu i okazać mu PADD z dokumentami. Spodziewał się, że pastor będzie starszym panem, ale ku jego dziwieniu, na spotkanie wyszedł mu czterdziestolatek; dziarski i okropnie gadatliwy.

– Trochę roboty z tym będzie – stwierdził pogodnie McFerry, w odpowiedzi na pytanie o stan farmy. – No, ale sprawa nie jest beznadziejna.

Miał rację – uznał w duchu Kirk, kończąc obchód. Posiadłość marniała, owszem, jednak nie był to stan nieodwracalny.

***

Minęły dwa długie, pracowite tygodnie, wypełnione koszeniem trawy, łataniem dachu, sprzątaniem, spacerami do miasteczka po zapasy, czyszczeniem koni, karmieniem koni, daremnymi próbami naprawienia pikapa ( _Zrobię to sam, nie takie rzeczy naprawiałem!_ ) i okazjonalnymi wizytami u pastora McFerry'ego.

Duchowny okazał się być wdzięcznym kompanem; opowiadał o tym, jak w młodości jako misjonarz podróżował po ludzkich koloniach rozsianych w kosmosie. Kirk w zamian snuł historie o własnych, gwiezdnych eskapadach. Czasem wypijali razem piwo, czasem Jim zostawał na kolacji.

Wieczorami Kirk wracał do pustego domu. Przed pójściem spać życzył koniom dobrej nocy, zamykał wrota stajni i spoglądał w górę, na niebo, na którym pojawiały się pierwsze gwiazdy. Czasem, gdy wracał do domu szczególnie późno, był w stanie odnaleźć wzrokiem gwiazdę 40 Eridani A, a w każdym razie wydawało mu się, że rozpoznaje ją wśród miliardów jasnych punkcików na nieboskłonie. Myślał wtedy o Spocku, który niewątpliwie wrócił na Wolkan, jakieś siedemnaście lat świetlnych od Ziemi ( _szesnaście i pół_ – usłyszał niemal w głowie uprzejmy, acz stanowczy głos Spocka).

– Lata świetlne... – wzdychał Kirk, tęskniąc nagle za przeludnionym statkiem, nieustannie korygującym go Wolkanem, McCoyem, który z kolei usilnie starał się skorygować poglądy Wolkana, Scottym, który na pewno wiedziałby, jak naprawić starego air-pikapa...

– Dobranoc – życzył gwiazdom, mając nadzieję, że jego przyjaciele będą spali dobrze, na jakiejkolwiek byli akurat planecie.

***


	7. Chapter 7

Mieszkanie matki znajdowało się w ceglanym, starym budynku, jednym z tych klasycznie nowojorskich, które miały stalowe, wielokondygnacyjne schody przeciwpożarowe na bocznej ścianie.

Winda nie działała.

Spock szybko przemierzył klatkę schodową, wdychając zapach kurzu, środków czystości i cudzych obiadów. Na ostatnim, trzecim piętrze, na samym końcu długiego korytarza były drzwi – właściwe drzwi. Czytnik pod ich klamką błysnął na zielono, skanując kartę Spocka. Wolkan wszedł do środka.

W półmroku mieszkania unosił się wszędobylski pył. Jego drobiny wirowały w promieniach bladego słońca, które właśnie wyszło zza chmur. Meble były przykryte pokrowcami. Okna zasłaniały ciężkie kotary. Panowała cisza.

Spock rozejrzał się ostrożnie; był w dużym pokoju, który w pogodne dni musiał być jasny i ciepły. Znalazł kuchnię z małym, półokrągłym okienkiem, wychodzącym na ruchliwą ulicę. Znalazł też niewielką łazienkę. W końcu odkrył dwa oddzielne pokoje czy też może pokoiki. W jednym z nich, na ścianie powieszona była mapa podzielona na dwie sekcje – Kwadrant Alfa i Beta. Jej brzeg był naderwany, a ochronne szkło pokrywała warstewka kurzu.

Spock ostrożnie przesunął palcem od błękitnego punkciku, który znajdował się w Kwadrancie Alfa, do pomarańczowego, w Kwadrancie Beta.

Uśmiechnął się.

W półmroku nikt nie mógł zobaczyć tego uśmiechu. Nawet Spock.

Na chwilę zapomniał o swoim wolkańskim dziedzictwie, bo oto znajdował się w pokoju, w którym niegdyś, wiele lat temu jego matka uczuła się o kosmosie, o innych planetach i kulturach, nie wiedząc jeszcze, że na rzecz jednej z nich postrada kiedyś własne tradycje.

Spock był w tej chwili człowiekiem, synem Amandy Grayson z Nowego Jorku, na Ziemi.

W zamyśleniu odsłonił płótno, którym przykryto biurko. Było puste. Otworzył szufladę, jedną, drugą, trzecią i na samym dole, przy podłodze, w czwartej znalazł stary PADD. Aktywował go.

Był to po prostu szkolny zeszyt wypełniony ziemskim pismem, nieco koślawym, pełnym nieczytelnych notatek na marginesach i niewielkich rysunków.

– _Harfa w piątek, 17:00... Dyplomacja – esej – Jak skutecznie odmawiać w trakcie negocjowania traktatu pokojowego? Wybierz jeden przypadek konfliktu na tym polu z przeszłości i opracuj jego satysfakcjonujące rozwiązanie..._ – odczytał Spock powoli, z trudem odcyfrowując skróty i pospieszne, dziwnie zniekształcone pismo matki; energiczne, zamaszyste... młode.

Wolkan znał ten charakter pisma, a jednocześnie nie poznawał go. Pismo Amandy było dla niego zawsze niezwykle staranne, wyraźne, proste. Zupełnie inne niż te zamaszyste kreski, niewielkie gwiazdki zamiast kropek, nierówne znaki...

Spock zmarszczył brwi. Czy jej pismo ewoluowało dlatego, że dorosła i dojrzała, uspokoiła się nieco, czy też to te długie lata życia na Wolkanie, pełne stoicyzmu i bezwzględnej dyscypliny zmieniły ją?

Oficjalnie Spock zawsze twierdził (powtarzając zresztą jej słowa), że jego matka była szczęśliwą kobietą. Czy jednak faktycznie tak było? Czy istota żywa, energiczna i emocjonalna, mogła istotnie być szczęśliwa na Wolkanie?

Spock parsknął cicho; _bo czy ktokolwiek w ogóle mógł być w pełni szczęśliwy na Wolkanie?_

Mężczyzna odłożył pospiesznie PADD do szuflady i zamknął ją bardziej gwałtownie, niż zamierzał.

Źle – uznał w duchu, czując coś na kształt wyrzutów sumienia.

Zaledwie kilka dni więcej na Ziemi i symptomy entropii jego logicznej natury nasiliły się niebezpiecznie.

Spock wrócił do dużego pokoju.

Mówił sam do siebie, nie mógł medytować, złościł się, uśmiechał się (choć mięśnie jego twarzy wyraźnie protestowały przeciwko temu niecodziennemu zachowaniu), otwarcie podważał własne dziedzictwo (Część dziedzictwa – szepnął jakiś złośliwy głosik w jego głowie. – Część. W połowie jesteś człowiekiem.)...

Powinienem był wrócić z ojcem na Wolkan – stwierdził w duchu, niespokojnie przechadzając się po pomieszczeniu – zamiast tracić czas na ten ludzki nonsens. Wtórna nostalgia jest nielogiczna. Emocje są nielogiczne. Jednak przedsięwzięcie, polegające na zebraniu kompleksowych danych o swoim pełnym paradoksów dziedzictwie, by ustalić, co należy dalej czynić w życiu jest logiczne... Owszem, ale emocje, które dręczą mnie od chwili powrotu z misji uniemożliwiają logiczne postępowanie. Oba moje dziedzictwa po prostu się wykluczają, zwalczają siebie nawzajem. Tylko mój intelekt może je połączyć... Jak jednak tego dokonać? Jak połączyć wodę i ogień bez szkody dla żadnego z tych elementów?

Spock ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Głowa zaczynała go boleć i znów nie mógł liczyć na wolkańską zdolność wygłuszania nieprzyjemnych doznań.

Zdjął plecak, odsłonił fotel przy oknie i zapadł się w nim.

Po serii głębokich wdechów tępe dudnienie w skroniach ucichło nieznacznie. Podniósł głowę. Przez szparę w zasłonach do wnętrza wpadał promień słońca, barwiąc ramię Spocka i oparcie fotela na złoto. Wolkan podążył spojrzeniem za smugą i jego wzrok padł na szafkę tuż obok; musiał ją przypadkowo odsłonić, zdejmując pokrowiec z fotela. Na jej blacie leżała nieduża, cienka książeczka. Spock sięgnął po nią od niechcenia, czym doprowadził do wzbicia się w powietrze wielkiej chmury kurzu. Gdy rozwiała się, a Wolkan opanował gwałtowny napad suchego kaszlu, jego oczom ukazał się złotawy napis: _Walt Whitmat. Poezje wybrane._

– Hm – mruknął i otworzył tomik na chybił trafił. Strony pod jego palcami były chyba papierowe. – Antyk... – stwierdził i odczytał słowa wiersza:

_Kim ostatecznie jestem? Dzieckiem tylko, które lubi dźwięk swego imienia i powtarza je ciągle._

_Odłączam się, żeby słyszeć – nigdy mnie to nie nudzi._

_Twoje imię dla ciebie tak samo._

_Czy pomyślałeś, że wszystkim są dwie albo trzy intonacje w dźwięku twego imienia?_ 1

Zamknął tomik. Schował go do kieszeni kurtki.

***

1 Wiersz w oryginale:

_What Am I, After All?_

Walt Whitman

What am I, after all, but a child, pleas'd with the sound of my own name? repeating it over and over;

I stand apart to hear, it never tires me.

To you, your name also;

Did you think there was nothing but two or three pronunciations in the sound of your name?


	8. Chapter 8

– Nazywam się Leonard McCoy i jestem lekarzem...

– A nie astronautą? Na plakacie było, że astronautą! – oświadczył wyjątkowo oburzony piskliwy głosik z pierwszego rzędu dość skromnej zbieraniny dzieci i rodziców.

Bones westchnął, wznosząc momentalnie oczy ku bezchmurnemu, niedzielnemu niebu:

– Nie, dziecko – odparł cierpliwie, odnajdując wzrokiem oskarżyciela, małego, ciemnoskórego chłopca o podrapanych kolanach i bystrych, ciemnych oczach. – Nie jestem astronautą, bez względu na to, co było napisane na plakacie.

Na te słowa w tłumie coś zaszeleściło. McCoy nie był idiotą – natychmiast rozpoznał szeleszczenie dezaprobaty.

– Ale byłem w kosmosie – dodał pospiesznie.

Tłum przestał szeleścić.

– A więc jesteś astronautą! – zawołał triumfalnie ten sam chłopiec, a dzieci naokoło niego zaczęły wykrzykiwać: „właśnie!” oraz inne zuchwałe formy potwierdzenia.

– Lekarskim astronautą! – wykrzyknęła entuzjastycznie dziewczynka w drugim rzędzie, wyjmując z tej okazji lizaka z ust. Pozostałe dzieci przytaknęły ochoczo.

– Cóż, zgaduję, że można to tak ująć... – zgodził się Bones, czując, że jest na straconej pozycji.

Cholerna Grace i jej durne pomysły! – pomyślał przelotnie, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do bandy małych, irytujących kreatur. – „Machnij” mowę na pikniku parafialnym, mówiła, zabaw się, będzie fajnie...

– Tak więc – kontynuował – byłem w kosmosie i to przez wiele, wiele lat. Moja ostatnia misja trwała pięć lat, a jej celem było odkrywanie tego, co niezbadane, najdalszych zakątków...

– A spotkał pan kosmitów? – zapytała znienacka płowowłosa dziewczyna z drugiego rzędu.

– Taa! – odezwał się znowu chłopiec o bystrych oczach. – Daleków, na przykład!

– Eksterminacja! – zawołało któreś dziecko, siedzące z tyłu.

– EKS-TER-MI-NACJA! – odpowiedziało mu echo kilku mechanicznych głosów.

Bones marszczył brwi:

– Nie, akurat takich kosmitów nie spotkałem, ale...

– A planeta Krypton? Był pan na niej? – zapytało jakieś dziecko.

– Ty chyba głupi jesteś! – parsknął bystrooki w odpowiedzi. – Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że Krypton wybuchnął!

– Zachowuj się, Bradley! – syknęła na chłopca kobieta, zajmująca jedno z plastikowych krzesełek przed podestem, z którego desperacko usiłował przemawiać Bones. Bystrooki chłopiec spojrzał na nią spode łba:

– Ale mamo, wszyscy to wiedzą! – burknął.

Kobieta spiorunowała go wzrokiem i przyzwała gestem do siebie. Chłopiec powlekł się w jej stronę wyraźnie niezadowolony.

– Na czym to ja... – zaczął Bones. – A! A więc: odwiedziłem najdalsze zakątki wszechświata i byłem świadkiem najdziwniejszych rzeczy. Kosmos jest niewątpliwie wspaniały, a w dużej części nadal pozostaje niezbadany. Musicie jednak wiedzieć, że jest też niebezpieczny. Podróże kosmiczne to nie tylko kosmici, lasery i... Dalekowie, ale też choroby, różne groźne przypadłości, o których nikt nigdy nie słyszał i, na które nie ma jeszcze lekarstwa...

McCoy powiódł wzrokiem po zebranych; dzieci zaczęły tracić zainteresowanie, kręcić się, szturchać siebie nawzajem. Rodzice w ogóle nie słuchali. Dwóch tatuśków z tylnego rzędu sączyło piwo z kubeczków przeznaczonych na bursztynową lemoniadę, a wśród matek zawiązało się jakieś dziwaczne kółko dyskusyjne, w którym narzędziem komunikacyjnym był konspiracyjny szept.

– Na przykład są takie toksyny, które mogą sprawić, że nie będziecie chcieli nic robić, tylko spać i śmiać się, obijać się całymi dniami! Na taką właśnie substancje natknąłem się podczas pierwszego roku ostatniej misji, na planecie Omicron Centi III i...

– To wcale nie brzmi groźnie – stwierdziła płowowłosa dziewczynka, opierając podbródek na pulchnej piąstce. – Ja tak robię cały czas i to nie jest groźne.

Po tym przenikliwym komentarzu całe przemówienie poszło już do końca źle. Nic nie pomogły przygotowane przez Bonesa notatki czy historie o planecie 892-IV pełnej współczesnych gladiatorów, ani nawet opisy przerażającego pojedynku kapitana z Gornem. Matki zmieniły narzędzie komunikacji z szeptu na otwartą, głośną dyskusję, tatuśkowie z kubkami „lemoniady” znaleźli kilku kompanów i zniknęli z pola widzenia, dzieci rozpełzły się i w końcu McCoya nie słuchał już nikt. Tylko stary, przygłuchy pastor uśmiechał się do niego, stojąc z boku podium.

Przedsięwzięcie odniosło klapę.

– Bardzo ładnie pan mówił – pochwalił Bonesa pastor, gdy doktor schodził z podium pokonany. – Bardzo ciekawie.

– Dzięki – burknął McCoy i umknął tak szybko jak mógł.

***

– Zadowolona?

Razem z Grace siedzieli w ogrodzie na tyłach rodzinnego domu i sączyli whiskey. Słońce zachodziło powoli, tonąc w pomarańczowo-różowym oceanie chmur.

Siostra uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi:

– Pewnie – odparła. – Wyszedłeś z domu, pogadałeś z ludźmi...

– Pogadałem?! – wybuchnął Bones. – Kipisz sobie? Pogadałem, owszem, ale na pewno nie z ludźmi. Te podmiejskie jednokomórkowce i ich pozbawione taktu potomstwo mają lemoniadę zamiast mózgów i cierpliwość Tellarytów! Stałem tam, jak skończony kretyn, gadając z powietrzem przez godzinę!

Grace pociągnęła solidny łyk ze swojej szklanki i przytaknęła:

– No i dobrze.

Bones zamrugał:

– Dobrze?

– Jeżeli wcześniej nie byłeś tego świadomy, to teraz już jesteś – powiedziała. – Twoje miejsce nie jest tutaj, na tych nudnych, sielskich przedmieściach Atlanty, ale tam – uniosła dłoń ze szklanką w stronę czerwonej kuli słońca na horyzoncie – gdzie ta wielka gwiazda. Tam, a nie tu... Wracaj do Floty, Lenny.

– Już ci mówiłem, ale powtórzę jeszcze raz...

– Wiem, wiem – zniecierpliwiła się Grace – złożyłeś rezygnację. Wiem. Powtarzasz się jak stare pudło. No i co? Cofnij ją. Napisz, że się rozmyśliłeś.

– To nie wchodzi w grę – stwierdził stanowczo McCoy. – Wiesz jak tam jest? – wskazał głową do góry. – Koszmarnie. Stres. Brak słońca. Nieustanna walka. Ciągłe kłótnie. Ludzie umierają, a ty stajesz na głowie, żeby temu zapobiec. A oni? Umierają. Ciągle. – Bones westchnął przeciągle. – Gdyby człowiek był przeznaczony do lotów kosmicznych, to jego ciało nie byłoby tak delikatne, nie potrzebowałby tlenu do oddychania...

– Ciągle to mówisz – przerwała mu Grace. – Powtarzasz to od lat i wciąż latasz. Skończyłeś Akademię, byłeś na dziesiątkach misji kosmicznych. Przyjeżdżałeś tu i wciąż tylko: nienawidzę kosmosu, człowiek nie powinien latać, bla, bla... A potem leciałeś znowu. Dlaczego?

– Sam się zastanawiam – odparł Bones, uśmiechając się do swojej szklanki.

– Bo nie możesz żyć z myślą, że ktoś w kosmosie, na jakimś statku będzie umierał, a ciebie tam nie będzie, żeby mu wstrzyknąć lekarstwo – wyjaśniła Grace.

McCoy wzruszył ramionami:

– Pewnie masz rację, Grace – mruknął. – Może i jest ze mnie stary wariat z obsesją na punkcie ratowania cudzego życia, ale tym razem, wyjątkowo, muszę zatroszczyć się o własne.

– I jesteś pewny, że ono jest właśnie tu?

Bones zamyślił się przez chwilę. Wychylił łyk whiskey.

– Być może nie... – rzekł w końcu bardziej do siebie niż do niej.

Grace przytaknęła, opróżniła swoją szklankę jednym haustem i wstała, szykując się do wyjścia.

– Cóż, twoja dzisiejsza przemowa może mieć jeden pozytywny skutek – powiedziała wesoło.

– Jaki?

– Sąsiedzi dadzą ci w końcu święty spokój.

Bones zaśmiał się chrapliwie:

– Taką mam nadzieję – odparł i dopił trunek do końca.

***


	9. Chapter 9

Poranek był rześki. Krople rosy lśniły, odbijając słoneczny blask, wiatr pachniał deszczem, który spadł w nocy. Ptaki śpiewały. Trawiasta preria ciągnęła się aż do horyzontu, gdzie ginęła za czarną linią łagodnych wzgórz.

Kirk lekko ściągnął lejce jabłkowitej klaczy i zawrócił w stronę farmy. Niespiesznie. Ostatecznie był na urlopie.

– W domu dostaniesz kostkę cukru – szepnął do ucha zwierzęcia, a ono zarżało przyjaźnie, jakby rozumiało każde słowo.

Jim uśmiechnął się – za takie reakcje, łagodność charakteru i mądre, brązowe oczy cenił tę klacz najbardziej ze wszystkich koni, jakie posiadał. Miał nadzieję, że inne o tym nie wiedzą. Dokładał zresztą wszelkich starań, by jego faworyzowanie nie wyszło na jaw.

Koń niósł go powoli w stronę starego domu z drewna, otoczonego prostym płotem. Kirk wdychał świeże, sierpniowe powietrze i cieszył się, że wstał wcześnie, gdy świat był jeszcze przyjemnie chłodny, młody, żywy.

Gdy dotarli wraz z klaczą do domu, Jim zdjął jej uprząż oraz siodło i zostawił ją na podwórzu, by mogła poskubać trawę. Wypuścił też pozostałe trzy konie, po czym ruszył do domu, by przynieść im trochę cukru i kilka jabłek.

Pogwizdywał coś pod nosem, dziarsko przemierzając swoje królestwo, aż nagle jego spojrzenie padło na... budę. Małą, prostą budę niedaleko stajni. Owszem, widział ją wcześniej, ale nie pomyślał zupełnie o tym, że niegdyś, dawno temu była to buda Atosa. Starego, ślepego Atosa – szarego kundla o wiecznie splątanej sierści i nieustannie merdającym ogonie.

Kirk zbadał budę – nie była zniszczona, dziurawa, ani nawet szczególnie brudna w środku.

Nie było w niej jednak psa, którego tak kochał za młodu.

– Stare, ślepe psisko... – rzekł w zamyśleniu, gładząc dach i wspominając te niezliczone razy, gdy zwierzę wybiegało mu naprzeciw, rzężąc jak uszkodzona air-ciężarówka.

Mimo swojego sędziwego wieku, Atos był silny, energiczny i bez trudu zwalał dziewięciolatka z nóg. Lizał go na przywitanie, aż mały Jim zwijał się ze śmiechu na ziemi.

Kirk podrapał się po policzku, spoglądając ponad wzgórzami, daleko, tam, gdzie kończyła się preria.

***

– Hej, Elliot – zaczął Jim, odchylając się w wiklinowym fotelu na ganku domu pastora – wiesz może, gdzie ja tu znajdę psa... znaczy schronisko czy coś w tym stylu? Pomyślałem sobie, że ta buda na podwórzu nie może tak sobie stać.

– Zdaje się, że Pine'owie mają kilka szczeniaków do oddania. Ich dzieciak instalował ogłoszenia w panelach informacyjnych jakiś tydzień temu – odparł pastor. – Zerknij na panel przed parafią. Tam znajdziesz namiary.

Kirk przytaknął:

– Tak zrobię. Dzięki.

Przez chwilę obaj milczeli. Siedzieli w ogrodzie pastora. Niebo było bezchmurne. W tle radio grało muzykę klasyczną (wokalista śpiewał: _I try and mend the broken pieces, oh, I try to fight back the tears, oh, they say it's just a state of mind, but it happens to everyone..._ ).

Nagle McFerry poruszył się niespokojnie w swoim fotelu, odstawił pusty kubek po herbacie na stolik i westchnął:

– Jim – zaczął – jak długo planujesz tu zabawić?

– A co? Nadużywam twojej gościny? – zapytał wesoło.

– Nie, nie, o to chodzi – zapewnił pastor. – Ale, co będzie z takim psem, jak wyjedziesz? Końmi mogę się zająć. Mogę doglądać gospodarstwa, ale pies będzie tęsknił. Pamiętasz tę starą, starą opowieść? Jakże jej tam było? No nie ważne, ale było w niej coś o tym, że trzeba brać odpowiedzialność za to, co się oswoiło... Nie wiem, czy dokładnie tak to leciało, ale...

– Chodzi ci o _Małego Księcia_.

– Tak, właśnie.

Kirk złożył dłonie na podołku i spojrzał poważnie na McFerry'ego:

– Elliot, za kogo ty mnie masz?

Pastor wzruszył ramionami:

– Za kogoś, kto nie zostaje w jednym miejscu zbyt długo – odparł.

Jim zaśmiał się, choć nie był to szczególnie wesoły, ani długi śmiech:

– Masz pewnie rację – zgodził się, po czym dodał: – Nie martw się o psa. Zabiorę go do San Fransisco ze sobą. Pewnie nie polubi miasta, ale, jeżeli polubi mnie, to będzie musiał do niego przywyknąć.

– Ale przecież nie zabierzesz go na kolejną misję – powiedział. – Co z nim zrobisz?

Kirk zasępił się nagle:

– Cóż – westchnął – nikt nie powiedział, że się wybieram na kolejną misję.

– Rezygnujesz? – zdziwił się pastor.

– Niezupełnie – odparł Kirk. – Myślę o przyjęciu awansu na admirała. Na przyjęciu powitalnym sugerowano, że po urlopie czeka mnie awans i nie sądzę, by to był żart.

– Daj spokój! – parsknął Elliot. – Ty? Na admirała?

Kirk wyprostował się w krześle:

– A co? – rzucił wyzywająco. – Nie nadaję się na admirała?

– Nie – stwierdził pastor i wyszczerzył swoje końskie zęby w uśmiechu. – Nie, bo admirał Floty, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, siedzi w swoim biurze i tyje zamiast latać!

Jim zaśmiał się serdecznie:

– Teraz brzmisz jak mój lekarz pokładowy – McCoy – powiedział.

– Nie będę kłamał. Po pierwsze dlatego, że kłamstwo to grzech, a po drugie dlatego, że nie chcę, żeby taki pogodny chwat jak ty się marnował, siedząc za biurkiem – rzekł McFerry. – Słuchaj, jesteś jednym z tych, którzy wręcz pachną gwiezdnym pyłem. Sam fakt, że zamiast spędzać urlopu w San Fransisco, ledwie po powrocie z długiej podróży, wybrałeś się w kolejną, wiele o tobie mówi.

– Wiem, ale, widzisz, nie można całe życie biec. Nie jestem już taki młody. Nie chcę, by fakt, że zaczynam się starzeć zagrażał załodze. Nie chcę też, by nagła kontuzja zmusiła mnie do powrotu w połowie misji. Czy nie lepiej jest odejść w chwale? Póki chwała trwa?

Jim zawiesił głos i przerwał nagle. Chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale zupełnie zapomniał co. Spojrzał przed siebie. Ogród pastora był pełen kwiatów, a rządek jabłoni przy wysokim żywopłocie uginał się od czerwonych owoców. Wszystko dookoła było zdrowe, piękne i ciepłe. Preria, o której wiedział, że znajduje się tuż za posesją McFerry'ego, zastępowała mu wszechświat. Nocą widział wszystkie gwiazdy. Mógł jechać do ciasnego San Fransisco, awansować, posiedzieć za biurkiem, a potem, gdy nadejdzie urlop, wracać tu, do tego bezkresu, namiastki kosmosu. Byłby szczęśliwy. Bez misji. Bez statku. Bez załogi.

– Zresztą... – rzekł nagle, po długiej chwili ciszy. – Nawet, gdybym odrzucił awans i wrócił na _Enterprise_ jako kapitan, to dostałbym inną załogę. Nie całą może, ale... – zamilkł na chwilę, czując jak wzbiera w nim jakaś obca, gwałtowna emocja... – McCoy nie wróci – powiedział nagle, zaciskając palce na kubku, aż mu knykcie zbielały. – Tyle razy się odgrażał, że rzuci tę pracę w cholerę i w końcu spełnił swoją groźbę – Jim spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale udało mu się tylko zmusić kąciki ust do lekkiego drżenia. – No i Spock... – dodał jeszcze, identyfikując uczucie, które go opanowało jako... złość. – Wiesz, ten Wolkan, o którym ci opowiadałem?

Pastor przytaknął.

– Powiedział, że rozważa powrót na swoją planetę i podjęcie studiów, które mają go oczyścić ze wszelkich emocji – wyjaśnił Kirk. – Wiesz, myślałem, że udało mi się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, że jesteśmy blisko, ale widać uznał, że mu przeszkadzam. To tak, jakby postanowił wymazać mnie i McCoya ze swojego życia. Życzyłem mu powodzenia, ale to nie były szczególnie szczere życzenia. Twój Bóg nie byłby ze mnie zadowolony.

McFerry wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się łagodnie:

– Być może nie, ale sądzę, że by zrozumiał.

Kirk spojrzał na pastora ze zmęczeniem:

– Wybacz, że obarczam cię moimi rozterkami, ale Eridani, choć jest bystra, nie może ze mną o tym pogadać.

– Eridani? – pastor zamrugał zaskoczony.

– Tak nazwałem tę nakrapianą klacz – odparł Kirk.

– Ciekawe imię – skomentował McFerry z błyskiem w oku. – I nie ma sprawy – dodał. – Ostatecznie na słuchaniu ludzkich rozterek polega moja praca.

– Dziękuję – rzekł Jim z wdzięcznością.

– I nie dziwi mnie twoja złość – powiedział pastor. – Mówiłeś mi, że nie masz już rodziny, zdaje się? Marcia była twoją ostatnią krewną, tak?

Kirk przytaknął.

– Zakładam więc (popraw mnie, jeżeli się mylę), że ci ludzie, szczególnie, Spock i McCoy, choć początkowo byli tylko twoimi współpracownikami, po pięciu latach wspólnej misji stali się czymś na kształt rodziny. No, ale misja się skończyła i okazało się, że nie jesteście już nawet przyjaciółmi, a co dopiero rodziną.

– Wszyscy się rozeszli – mruknął Kirk. – Nie mam z nimi kontaktu. Nie zostawili identyfikatorów swoich I-Comów, nic. Jakbyśmy się nigdy nie znali.

– A ty zostawiłeś im swój identyfikator?

– Nie.

– Zatem być może oni myślą tak samo o tobie? – zasugerował pastor.

Kirk spojrzał na niego zaskoczony:

– Może – stwierdził z namysłem. – Tak czy owak, oni raczej nie wrócą do Floty, a ja nie chcę przyzwyczajać się na nowo do kolejnego pierwszego oficera i głównego lekarza. Myślę, że przyjmę ten awans.

– To twoja decyzja – powiedział spokojnie pastor. – Ale przemyśl ją jeszcze, James, bo, kto wie? Nie znane są ścieżki Pana... Być może twoi przyjaciele wrócą do Floty, być może jeszcze kiedyś razem będziecie przemierzać galaktykę?

Jim uśmiechnął się, ale z jakiegoś powodu szczerze w to wątpił. Odstawił kubek po herbacie na stolik, słysząc w oddali cichy śpiew radia:

_Remember the good old 1980's_

_When things were so uncomplicated_

_I wish I could go back there again_

_And everything could be the same..._

***


	10. Chapter 10

W Nowym Jorku padał deszcz. Strugi zimnej, szarawej wody spływały do kanałów, krople waliły w szyby, w dachy, w ludzi... Było zimo. Oczywiście.

Spock westchnął, naciągając kaptur nieco dalej i zaciskając rzemyk pod szyją.

W mieszkaniu matki nie było replikatora ubrań, więc Wolkan musiał zadowolić się tymi, które zabrał ze sobą w plecaku. Ubrał wszystkie, jakie miał, kupił szalik w sklepie na rogu, zawinął się nim i ruszył na poszukiwania sklepu technologicznego.

Pierwszym wyzwaniem, które napotkał na swojej drodze byli ludzie. Było ich po prostu za dużo; nieustannie ocierali się o niego, mijając go na chodniku, poszturchiwali go, potrącali. Spock zauważył jednak, że naciągnięcie kaptura na uszy znacząco zredukowało ilość nieproszonych kontaktów fizycznych. Z obserwacji wynikało, że nowojorczycy byli: a) tak bardzo zszokowani widokiem obcego na ulicy, że z wrażenia wpadali na niego, b) byli nim zainteresowani, ze względu na jego odmienność, c) okazywali mu wrogość jako zwolennicy nowojorskiego prawa1.

Posiadanie kaptura oszczędzało Spockowi niepotrzebnego kontaktu. Nie lubił takiego dotyku i nie pożądał go. Na Wolkanie kontakt między obcymi był nie do pomyślenia, w Akademii i na statkach Floty był nieco częstszy, ale ograniczony pewnymi normami, a więc łatwy do uniknięcia, a w Nowym Jorku? Tu był ciągły i irytujący.

Spock skręcił w _Clarkson Ave_ , wyrywając się z ludzkiego strumienia i szybkim krokiem przemierzył ulicę. Jego celem był sklep _I-You_ na _Flatbush Ave_ , a w każdym razie taki wybór podpowiadał mu kupiony w markecie osiedlowym Map-PADD. One niestety często aktualizowały się z opóźnieniem, więc niektóre lokale mogły już od dawna być opuszczone, budynki zburzone, a air-szosy zamknięte. Wolkan nie miał jednak wyboru, gdyż nie chciał pytać ludzi i narażać się na wścibskie spojrzenia. Musiał zaufać potencjalnie wadliwemu urządzeniu.

Tym razem Map-PADD go nie zawiódł; skręcił w lewo zaraz po pokonaniu krótkiej _Clarkson Ave_ i niemal od razu pojawił się przed nim holograficzny, świecący napis: _Technology for You. I-Coms, I-PADDs, I-World, I-You._ Poszczególne słowa pojawiały się i znikały, pisane w powietrzu tak, jakby je kreśliła niewidzialna dłoń.

Drzwi rozsunęły się przed Spockiem z cichym syknięciem. Wszedł do środka.

Sklep był rozległy, chirurgicznie biały, pełen szkła i neonowego światła. Nie miał okien, więc, gdy tylko zamknęły się drzwi, człowiek (a w tym wypadku Wolkan) znajdował się jakby poza czasem.

Spock rozejrzał się. Doradcy odziani z czarno-niebieskie uniformy przechwytywali w alejkach zabłąkanych klientów i kierowali ich we właściwe strony. Olbrzymie I-TV w postaci szklanych tafli o najróżniejszych kształtach migały ze ścian, prezentując widoki kosmosu, tropikalnej dżungli i fragmenty wydarzeń sportowych. Wszędzie panował ruch; zarówno ten prawdziwy, jak i technologicznie wygenerowany na niezliczonej ilości odbiorników.

Wolkan wygładził swoje odzienie i z pewną opieszałością zdjął kaptur z głowy. Przeczesał palcami grzywkę, uniósł głowę i ruszył przed siebie alejką w stronę widocznego w oddali migoczącego napisu _I-Com Section._ _I-Com, I-You._

Nie zdążył na dobre zagłębić się we właściwy dział, gdy usłyszał za plecami:

– Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? Wygląda pan tak, jakby czegoś szukał i jestem pewny, że mógłbym pomóc znaleźć to panu trzy razy szybciej!

Spock odwrócił się i napotkał spojrzenie błękitnych, żywych oczu. Doradca, który go zaczepił był wysoki, szczupły, młody i nieco zbyt... czysty. Do tego emanował chorobliwą ciekawością. Wolkan natychmiast pożałował decyzji o zdjęciu kaptura.

– Albo i cztery razy szybciej – dodał doradca, mierząc Spocka od góry do dołu i uśmiechając się czarująco. – A zatem? Nowy I-Com _Blue Nova_? A może coś z serii I-Com _V_? Wolkański dizajn... Czy może romulański? Seria _R_? Te ostatnie wyglądają cudnie w obudowie z domieszką dwulitu!

– Wirus poważnie uszkodził mój I-Com. Potrzebuję dysku twardego 57-17 B, pojemność 19 MgK, najlepiej z serii _V_. Mam _I-Com V_ , więc seria _V_ byłaby najlepsza, choć dyski do wersji _R_ i _Terran_ powinny być wystarczające. Oczywiście, do nich potrzebowałbym obejścia _micro-j_ , numer 17 A, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli. W razie ostateczności wystarczy dysk uniwersalny 57-00 B. Mogę go zmodyfikować manualnie, ale nie może mieć mniej niż 12 MgK. W takim wypadku seria nie ma znaczenia – wyjaśnił Wolkan swoim spokojnym głosem tak, jakby mówił o pogodzie.

Oczy doradcy rozeszły się lekko:

– E-em – wydukał niepewnie i nieco niezdarnie wyjął z kieszeni uniformu niewielki PADD. – Czy... eee... mógłby mi to pan powtórzyć, bo chyba nie...

– Daj spokój, Fiedia! – zawołał czyiś głos zza pleców doradcy. – Sama się tym zajmę!

– Nie, nie, ja to zrobię – oznajmił z naciskiem młody mężczyzna, zniżając nagle głos. – Ten jest mój! – wyszeptał do kogoś. – Znajdź se własnego!

Fiedia nie miał jednak szczęścia. Zanim zdążył zareagować, przepchnęła się obok niego niewysoka, zielonowłosa istota.

– Toby Jones – rzekł Spock, unosząc nieznacznie lewą brew. – Nie wiedziałem, że tu pracujesz.

– Spock! – zawołała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się pogodnie. – Cześć!

– Miło mi cię widzieć – odparł Wolkan i skinął nieznacznie głową.

Toby zerknęła na wyraźnie zmieszanego doradcę i mrugnęła do niego psotnie:

– No, spływaj Fiedia, tam masz klienta – powiedziała, wskazując na stojącego nieopodal mężczyznę koło pięćdziesiątki, który wyraźnie nie wiedział, czego szukał, ani, sądząc po wyrazie twarzy, jak właściwie znalazł się w sklepie.

– Momencik! – zawołał doradca, prostując się godnie. Spojrzał na Spocka z uśmiechem. – Może mnie... przedstawisz?

Toby spojrzała na Fiedię wymownie:

– Nie – oznajmiła. – Klient – wskazała ponownie. – Zajmij się nim lepiej, zanim przypadkowo wysadzi sklep w powietrze. Wygląda jakby mógł. O, chyba właśnie zamierza dotknąć I-Comu _Cat_ gołymi rękami, lepiej...

Nie musiała dokańczać – Fiedii już nie było. W dwóch susach był przy zagubionym piećdziesięciolatku, gestykulując żywiołowo i prężąc się tak, by odciągnąć go od ekspozycji.

Toby uśmiechnęła się do Spocka przepraszająco:

– Wybacz – powiedziała. – Gdybym was sobie przedstawiła, to on już nigdy nie dał by ci spokoju.

Spock zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi:

– Nie rozumiem.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami:

– Był tobą zainteresowany – wyjaśniła.

– To oczywiste – uznał Spock. – Jestem przypuszczalnie jedynym obcym w Nowym Jorku. Zainteresowanie mną jest więc logiczne.

– Tak, to też – zgodziła się cierpliwie Toby. – Ale chodzi mi głównie o to, że był tobą zainteresowany trochę bardziej, em, romantycznie.

Spock uniósł nieznacznie brew i lekko wzruszył ramionami.

– Dalej nie rozumiem, czemu z tego powodu miałby mi nie dawać spokoju? Bycie natrętnym nie jest zbyt efektywną strategią uwodzenia, ani na Ziemi, ani na Wolkanie.

– Tak, ale on o tym nie wie – wyjaśniła cierpliwie.

– Rozumiem – oznajmił Spock poważnie – i dziękuję, że oszczędziłaś mi potencjalnej konieczności odrzucenia jego zalotów.

Toby zaśmiała się krótko:

– Nie ma sprawy! – zawołała. – A teraz powiedz mi, co cię tu sprowadza?

– Lepiej wyjmij PADD.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona:

– Dlaczego?

– Fiedia musiał – odparł Spock, splatając dłonie za plecami.

Toby puściła do niego oczko:

– A sprawdź mnie!

Spock przyjrzał się jej uważnie, po czym wyraźnie uznał, że zaryzykuje. Spokojnie powtórzył swoją długą listę technologicznych potrzeb.

– Jasne, łapię – odparła Toby powoli. – Akurat dysków do serii _V_ nie mamy, ale mamy dyski _R_ , 19 MgK. Myślę jednak, że _mirco-j_ to przeżytek. Zamiast tego weź lepiej czip _V_. Uruchomi dysk _R_ w trybie zgodności z serią _V_. No, a dyski uniwersalne to szajs. Ich manualna kalibracja często gęsto kończy się tak, że dysk jest do wyrzucenia, bo zmienny przepływ mocy go spala. Zapomnij o tym.

Spock zmarszczył brwi:

– Twoja nieobecność w Akademii może być dla niej dużą stratą.

Toby rozpromieniła się:

– Serio tak myślisz? – zaszczebiotała, niemal wpadając przy tym na regał z I-Comami _Blue Nova_ i _Andoria_.

Spock przytaknął zdawkowo.

– Dzięki! – zawołała. – To najlepszy komplement, jaki słyszałam od dawna! Przebija nawet moją matkę i jej „brawo, Christobel, w końcu znalazłaś sobie uczciwą pracę”. Tak na marginesie, to nie wiem, co jest nieuczciwego w sprzedaży znalezionych na śmietniku części komputerowych? Nie uwierzyłbyś, co ci ludzie wyrzucają!

– Christobel? – Spock uniósł jedną brew znacząco.

– Koszmarne imię, wiem! – fuknęła, wymachując rękami i omal nie strącając przez to zestawu audio do I-PADDa 800. – Ojciec chciał, żeby było po hebrajsku, Tobish, a mama chciała po chrześcijańsku, Christine, więc spotkali się w pół drogi, a ja muszę teraz z tym żyć.

– Christobel to piękne imię – stwierdził rzeczowo Spock. – A moje słowa o Akademii to nie był komplement. One bowiem, zgodnie z ludzkim zwyczajem, często są nieszczere lub wygłaszane z myślą o przyszłym, spodziewanym zysku. To był fakt.

– Masz paskudny gust – odparła Toby – ale podobają mi się twoje fakty, więc ci wybaczam – westchnęła. – Nie ma co tracić czasu na gadanie. Zapakuję ci twój dysk i czip... Chyba, że wolisz _micro-j_?

Spock pokręcił głową:

– Nie – odparł w drodze do kasy. – Czip _V_ to doskonały pomysł. Nie spodziewałem się po prostu, że je tu macie, więc nie pytałem. Na Ziemi często brakuje wolkańskich części, bo relatywnie niewielu Wolkan zostaje tu na stałe.

– To prawda – zgodziła się Toby. – Tu też do niedawna nie było części do serii _V_ , poza samą serią _V_... O ironio! No, ale przekonałam szefa, żeby zamówił coś na próbę. Stanęło na czipach _V. S_ ą lepsze niż obejścia _micro-j_. Bardziej wytrzymałe. Miałam nosa. Od zeszłego tygodnia zeszło ich ze czterdzieści!

– Zrozumiałe – przytaknął Spock. – Wielu ludzi ma produkty serii _V_.

– _V_ są najlepsze! Najbardziej wytrzymałe. _Terran_ to masakra, a _R_... – Toby zamrugała. – Zresztą pewnie wiesz! A teraz – dziewczyna wyciągnęła spod kontuaru opakowanie z czipem _V_ i zdjęła z półki dysk _R –_ powiedz mi... co u ciebie? Jak ci idzie to całe badanie ludzkich korzeni?

Spock przyłożył kciuk do skanera, płacąc za zakupy i spojrzał na Toby w zamyślaniu.

– Trudno mi udzielić odpowiedzi na to pytanie – odparł po chwili. – Spędziłem ostatni tydzień, sprzątając mieszkanie matki, ucząc się gotować...

– Gotować? – zdziwiła się Toby.

– W mieszkaniu nie ma replikatorów – wyjaśnił. – Uznałem, że to dobra okazja, żeby spróbować czegoś bardziej ludzkiego... w tradycyjnym rozumieniu tego sformułowania.

– Jasne – przytaknęła energicznie, pakując zakupy Spocka. – Sama kiedyś próbowałam... – dodała, po czym skrzywiła się lekko: – Matka kazała mi przysiąc, że nigdy więcej nie będę.

Wolkan chciał zapytać o szczegóły, ale niemal natychmiast z tego zrezygnował. Sam miał dość przykre doświadczenia z wegetariańskim penne. Wiedział więc aż za dobrze do czego może doprowadzić jedna niekompetentna osoba uzbrojona w kuchenne narzędzia. Przytaknął tylko w odpowiedzi.

– A tak poza tym? Co robisz w wolnym czasie? – zapytała Toby, opierając się o kontuar.

– Poza tym – Spock sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej tomik – czytam to.

Podał go dziewczynie.

– Whitman? – szepnęła, wodząc palcami po okładce. – Czy to prawdziwy papier? – Spock przytaknął w odpowiedzi – Łał! – sapnęła Toby z podziwem. – Nigdy nie widziałam prawdziwego papieru!

Dziewczyna otworzyła książeczkę i przekartkowała ją, dotykając każdej strony tak delikatnie, jakby mogła się rozpaść w jej dłoniach.

– _Kapitanie! Mój Kapitanie!_ – przeczytała nagle, bardzo cicho. – _Minął lęku czas; Nasz okręt rozbił mnogość fal, by dobyć z głębin skarb; Tak blisko port, już słyszę dzwon i braw wzburzony huk; W źrenicach ich sunący kil, okręt – odwagi próg_...

Spock zamrugał gwałtownie, jak ktoś, kto nagle przypomniał sobie o czymś czy też wybudził się z głębokiego snu. Stał jednak nadal i słuchał. Czujnym wzrokiem obserwował dziewczynę, recytującą pod nosem i najpewniej dla samej siebie, słowa wiersza.

– _Kapitanie! Mój Kapitanie! Powstań i usłysz dzwon, Ach, powstań, by ujrzeć flagi ruch, dla Ciebie trąby grzmot; Dla Ciebie wieńce i kolor wstęg, Tobie faluje tłum;_ _  
_ _Ciebie pragnie rąk chwiejnych las, czekając na uścisk cum_ 2...

Przerwała nagle, przekartkowała tomik, zamknęła go. Spojrzała na Spocka i natychmiast zmarszczyła brwi skonsternowana:

– Coś się stało? – zapytała zaniepokojona. – Wyglądasz jakbyś obliczał masę wszechświata.

Spock spojrzał na nią w roztargnieniu:

– Takie przedsięwzięcie byłoby niewątpliwie fascynujące, ale także skazane na porażkę – odparł. – Masy wszechświata nie da się obliczyć, bo ona nieustannie się zmienia wraz ze śmiercią gwiazd i zagładą planet.

– Spędziłeś ostatnio dużo czasu ze starym Whitmanem, co? – odparła wesoło, ale zanim Wolkan zdążył powiedzieć coś o tym, że osobiście nie poznał Walta Whitmana, Toby dodała: – Może warto dla odmiany spędzić troszkę czasu z człowiekiem, który nie jest martwy od jakichś czterech wieków?

Spock odebrał z jej dłoni tomik i siatkę z zakupami. Przez długą chwilę milczał zamyślony.

– Masz rację – zgodził się. – Wyjeżdżam.

Toby zamrugała zaskoczona:

– Tak po prostu?

Wolkan przytaknął.

– Dziękuję ci – powiedział poważnie i spojrzał na nią przeciągle, jakby zapamiętywał jej rysy. – Do widzenia, Toby Jones. Życzę ci spokoju i długiego życia – dodał.

– To... cześć – mruknęła dziewczyna zupełnie zbita z tropu, zanim jednak zdążyła rzec choć słowo więcej, zadać pytanie, Wolkana już nie było – szedł szybko, wymijał klientów, doradców i chwilę później zniknął za drzwiami sklepu.

***

1 Ta ostatnia, dosyć niewesoła konkluzja oparta była na przeświadczeniu, że miasto takie jak to musiało przyciągać ksenofobów ze wszystkich zakątków globu, ponieważ oferowało im przestrzeń wolną od nie-ludzi. Na szczęście Nowy Jork był pod tym względem unikalnym miejscem, reliktem zamierzchłej przeszłości, a w każdym razie taką nadzieję miał Spock.

2 Fragmenty wiersza w oryginale:

_O Captain! My Captain!_

Walt Whitman

(frag. 1)

O Captain! My Captain! our fearful trip is done;  
The ship has weather'd every rack, the prize we sought is won;  
The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,  
While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring...

(frag. 2)

O Captain! my Captain! rise up and hear the bells;

Rise up—for you the flag is flung—for you the bugle trills,

For you bouquets and ribbon’d wreaths—for you the shores a-crowding,

For you they call, the swaying mass, their eager faces turning...


End file.
